


You'll what?

by deathbyfandom



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: Set post season 1, Amanda comes back to find Farah taking care of her brother and worried out of her mind about Dirk. Based on the prompt "If you don't stop talking I'm going to have to kiss you."Not the best summary bc I hate writing summaries but there's girls kissing and it's cute ok.





	

Farah had been trying to contact Amanda since Dirk went missing but to no avail. She suspected something had happened to the Rowdy 3 and so assumed either Amanda was in hiding or caught by the CIA and being kept who knows where. That was until Amanda appeared on her (well technically Dirk's since she and Todd had moved in after he disappeared because neither of them really had a safe place to stay) doorstep. 

“Holy shit. Amanda. Hi. Wow. Ok uh do you want to speak to Todd?”

Amanda immediately shook her head. “No Todd doesn't need to know I'm here, I actually just wanted to talk to Dirk.”

“Dirk… Dirk uh, Dirk disappeared.” 

Amanda didn't seem surprised, just resigned, like someone who's come across one too many challenges and has come to expect things to not be as they want. “Ok, what's been going on with you then?”

Farah didn't even know where to start. “Todd has pararibulitis.” Well that was one place to start, Amanda still didn't look surprised and she didn't say anything so Farah kept speaking. “He had his first attack the same time Dirk went missing, I found him lying outside the bathrooms. He has an attack almost 3 times a day now he barely leaves his bed, it's bad Amanda, I've been buying him medication but it rarely helps I never know how to help him. And he misses Dirk, I know he does, the only thing he cares about is Dirk’s goddamn cat.”

Farah paused then continued, her voice speeding up with every word, “And then I had no idea how to find Dirk and it's not like I could just leave Todd alone to go searching-”

“Farah.”

“-and then you weren't replying and I was just stuck here even though there's nothing I can really do to help Todd so I'm just stuck here doing nothing-”

“Farah.”

“-feeling useless because the only thing I can do is cook and clean and do all the other house chores like some goddamn maid-”

“Farah.”

“-except I'm more like a nurse because I also have to take care of Todd and I'm doing these things because he literally can't and… god I feel so bad for complaining because it's not Todd's fault and he's dealing with so much worse-”

“Farah!” Farah finally stopped talking and found Amanda looking at her with a slight smile, “If you don't stop talking I'm going to have to kiss you.”

Farah’s eyes widened. “You… you’ll- you'll… sorry you what?”

Amanda gave a short laugh. “Thank you for taking care of Todd, he doesn't deserve someone like you.”

“Ok. No wait, go back, you'll what?”

Amanda smiled and took a step forward, her eyes remaining locked on Farah’s, “I’ll kiss you… cool?”

Farah opened her mouth and when nothing came out, shut it again and nodded. Then Amanda's hand was on her neck and pulling her closer, her eyes closed and then she felt Amanda's lips on hers. And it was as good as she imagined, which is not to say she imagined it much but still. Amanda's lips were chapped but somehow still soft, Farah's hands found their way to Amanda's waist and Amanda was pressing against her with her arms wrapping around Farah's neck. It was all over too soon though and Amanda was pulling away. 

“We are definitely doing that more.” Amanda was grinning and Farah found it hard not to smile back.

“Yeah. Yeah that was… nice. Good. It was good. I like it- that. More would be… good.”

Amanda nodded, still grinning, then she sighed. “I guess I should probably talk to Todd if we're gonna do this.”

“Th- this? As in… as in like…”

“Us? That's what you want right?”

“Yes! Yeah, of course! Yes!”

Amanda laughed again, “Ok, cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this was meant to just be a oneshot because I prefer pretending the last 7 minutes didn’t happen and also I have the attention span of a goldfish and if I start writing anything longer than a short drabble I'll lose interest, but like also I kinda wanna continue this? Idk it doesn't feel complete.
> 
> I'd also like to add I actually suck at writing kisses so I'm sorry.


End file.
